


Civilian

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [137]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, Hatred, Letters, M/M, Pissed Off Dean, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts on Sam trying to save him and getting Charlie caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 21 Dark Dynasty
> 
> This one is kind if hard to explain. It's like an unsent letter written by Dean to Sam. Inspired by Civilian by Wye Oak ----> https://youtu.be/Mssm8Ml5sOo
> 
> Title also taken from there

_You know, I see you everyday, and I just don't understand._

_I get how much it hurts when you lose your other half. But when you fix it, you destroy everything else. You hurt the one you were trying to save, and sometimes you even hurt the bystanders. The civilians._

_Scratch that, you always hurt the civilians._

_It's a slippery slope, and I can't help you climb across it because I always get hurt in the crossfire, whether you were trying to save me or someone else. Your God complex is going to kill me someday. It's killed everyone else, so it's only logical that I'm next._

_Your recklessness and your desperation has given us nothing but the heightened chance to end up dead in a back alley where the prostitutes go to shoot up their drugs. And when the cops come and find the invisible rope you used to hang us both, they'll take off their hats and look at me in pity because I was the good one. I followed the orders, but you didn't and now the whole world is collateral damage._

_Guess that makes me a civilian._

_-The one who wishes it was you_


End file.
